Monkey Gods
by TeeLee-Sensei
Summary: On the eve of her wedding, Princess Chichi's castle gets taken over by a fire demon. She flees into the forest of giant beasts, where she almost freezes to death, and comes face to face with the feared Monkey God. Ignoring the future foretold in her mother's book, the princess enlists the Monkey God's help in reclaiming her castle and honor.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**MONKEY GODS**

. . . .

_I've been writing sections of this story since August and I finally completed a chapter. So, for now I'm testing the waters and getting a feel of where I should go with it. I can't find spell check & it's been forever since I uploaded a document so there are probably spelling errors. ~T._

. . .

Princess Chichi awoke before the sun had a chance to rise. Excitement fluttered through her chest like butterfly wings, and her arms felt as delicate as the rose vines that covered her castle's walls as she stretched. She felt different, for today was her last day at the castle. Tomorrow she would wed Prince Blaze and live with him at his castle, and together they would rule over the people of his kingdom. She gently pulled back the covers, stepped out of bed, and hugged herself for warmth as the cold floor shot through her bare feet.

Two maids rushed into the room, sensing that the Princess was awake. One quickly placed two warm slippers for the princess to step into, and the other stood behind the princess, guiding her delicate arms through the fur robe's wide sleeves.

"Is the Ox King awake yet?" Chichi questioned. She saw the ignorance and panic appear on the maids' faces." Oh, nevermind." She pushed past the maids, the end of her fur robe flying behind her as she glided down the castle's halls in search of her father. She didn't bother knocking before entering his bed chambers. Surprisingly, the Ox King wasn't lying in bed, snoring, like the princess had expected.

Princess Chichi walked into her father's room, opened his curtains to let in the morning light, and turned to grab a rectangular object, a book, from beneath his bed. She wiped the dust from the leather book with her sleeve and smiled fondly at it.

. . .

At midday, Princess Chichi was sittting in her pavillion, poring over the pictures of her book when the Ox King sat down to join her for tea.

"You weren't in your bedchamber. " Chichi said softly, not looking up from the picture in her book. She had feared she wouldn't get the chance to spend some time alone with her father before her wedding, before she left her home forever.

"I had a lot of things to plan for your wedding, daughter." The Ox King took a sip of his tea, emptying his tea cup. He smiled." Do you think Prince Blaze will be happy with fourteen oxen as a wedding gift?"

'I don't know. I've never met him,' Princess Chichi thought, annoyed that her father would ask her such a thing." If my husband is as kindhearted as i hope he is, I'm sure he'll be more than pleased to have fourteen oxen." She paused, then added." Thank you, daddy. Every man in the kingdom will be envious of my husband's boistered wealth."

The Ox King lifted his daughter's chin with his chubby finger." My daughter, you are the most beautiful lady in the land. Our maids envy your fair skin; your small feet; your silky hair that shines like nightwater; your bravery that cannot be outmatched by any warriror. It is you who will make your husband's life richer. The oxen are just a bonus."

Princess Chichi smiled at her father with loving tears in her eyes. Her father always knew what to say to make her feel better. She couldn't bring herself to tell him that she feared her husband would be a cruel man, like the one she dreamt of last night, one that could never love her.

"Daddy, please tell me about the Monkey God." Princess Chichi handed the Ox King the picture book. It was a parting gift from her mother, whom was a talented painter as well as a beloved Queen, before she made her journey to the Otherworld.

The Ox King's eyes widened in surprised. The people of his kingdom regularly made offerings to the Monkey God at a temple far away, for he was an unpredictable god that could turn into a giant monkey and destroy countless villages when angered, but he was also quite the trickster; causing havoc in many villages he ventured." Speaking of the Monkey God before your wedding might cause bad luck, my dear. Wouldn't you like me to read a book about a different god instead?"

Princess Chichi snorted." Nonsense. I met the Monkey God as a child once, remember? He didn't seem so bad." The princess flipped the book open to the first page revealling two children: One was the Monkey God, a naked boy with wild black hair, hanging from a tree branch by his tail. Beneath him stood the Ox Princess, who timidly held out an apple for the Monkey God to take.

"Your mother died shortly after the Monkey God paid us a visit," The Ox King mumbled." She spent the last of her energy painting the pictures for this book." He turned the page, the next picture taking up two pages instead of one. On the left, the Monkey God sat on a tree branch above the clouds, staring longingly into the distance. On the right, a young lady who looked unmistakably like Princess Chichi, stared into the clouds from her balcony.

The Ox King observed his daughter as he turned the page. She had a dreamly look on her face. He realised that Princess Chichi had never glanced in a mirror before and had no idea what she looked like. So there was no way for her to know that the girl growing into a woman in the book was actually her. But the Ox King knew, and his body shivered as he continued turning the pages.

On the next page, the princess was surrounded by snow. Her eyes were shut and her red lips were blue. She was suffering terribly and the Ox King worried his wife foresaw their daughter's fate before she died and was trying to warn them.

Princess Chichi wasn't bothered by the picture, and skipped ahead a few pages. Blood gushed from the Ox King's nose, and he had to quickly cover his nose to keep the blood from spilling on the pages. Painted with warm, nude colors was the Monkey God, naked, passionaetely kissing an equally naked woman, his hand covering her breast. She in turn had her back arched as she held tightly onto the Monkey God's messy hair. They were laying on a bed of glistening gold.

"Now i remember why i hid the book in the first place!" The Ox King shouted, snatching the book away from his daughter." A young lady of your stature shouldn't be looking at filth like this! What would your husband say if he found out?"

Princess Chichi rolled her eyes." It's not filth, Dad. it's art."

"I'll see you at the dinner table. Prince Blaze should arrive by then." The Ox King clutched the book tightly and left the pavillion. He glanced over his shoulder, saw that Chichi was being escorted back into the castle, and stopped, flipping the book to the third page from the back.

The picture was of the Monkey God in his true, gigantic form. His eyes were a horrible red and pieces of the Ox King's castle layed in ruins at the Monkey God's feet. Dead bodies and small streams of blood coated the ground, lit up by the full moon. The Ox King turned to the last two pages, which gave him some hope, but at the same time, the last pages were the most unsettling.

"Maybe this is just a girl's fantasy book and nothing more," The Ox King said thoughtfully. After all, in the last picture, his daughter was a little girl again, and the Monkey God was a young man, giving her flowers to show his love.


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Blaze wasn't what Chichi imagined him to be. She expected him to be charming and romantic. Instead, the castle's servants kept their heads down and trembled, hurriedly serving the Prince his dinner and filling his wine cup without looking at him.

There was nothing handsome about the prince. He looked to be the same age as the Ox King! His briaded hair, which had once been black in his youth, now had streaks of white. His eyes reminded the princess of a weasel. He was skinny and tall, not big and bulky like the warrirors in Princess Chichi's kingdom. And, during the entire dinner, not once did Prince Blaze crack a smile to the entertainment the Ox King went to the trouble of hiring.

_Is he really a prince? _Chichi wondered. He did not have the proper social manners a prince would nomrally have, and he certainly didn't dress like one. Princess Chichi had never heard of a prince who dressed in all black like a bandit, or ninja.

"Wonderful!" The Ox King cheered, clapping hard for the performers that just finished their routine with three bears dressed in funny costumes. He turned towards his daughter and the prince.

Princess Chichi clapped, pretending to enjoy the entertainment and the prince's company. Prince Blaze, however, swirled his wine in the cup, paying little attention to the entertainment, his hosts, or the dinner.

"Are you displeased with the performers i've hired?" The Ox King questioned, clapping his hands as he summoned for the next group of performers to enter the room." Perhaps some music will help lighten the mood. My daughter is a wonderful dancing partner, i'm sure she'd love to dance - -"

Prince Blaze abruptly stood from his chair and sneered down at the Ox King." I find your entire kingdom to be ridiculous. You were given one chance to please me and, so far, you're not doing a very good job." Prince Blaze gave Chichi a distasteful glance." Even my bride to be isn't the enchanting beauty I was promised."

Princess Chichi stiffened in her chair. She expected her father's voice to boom over the silence at any second, but, surprisingly, the Ox King did not try to defend her honor. The Mighty Ox King lowered his head and stammered apologies to the prince. The princess could not believe what she was seeing! Unable to contain her anger, the princess flung her wedding vail from her head.

"How dare you insult me, my home, and my father!"

"Daughter,no." The Ox King pleaded, bowing his head at Prince Blaze." Please, forgive her. She lost her mother at a young age, and her nurses failed to teach her the manners suited to a woman."

Princess Chichi's right eye twitched in annoyance. She really didn't feel that her father should apologize to the prince.

"I see," Prince Blaze commented, stroking his chin thoughfully. With a malicous smile, he pointed to Princess Chichi's clenched fists." Do you wish to hit me, Princess?" Chichi glared sternly at the prince." Let's make a deal. If you can land one hit on me, i'll call off the wedding, and you can marry whomever you wish- -"

Princess Chichi's hand flashed in front of the Prince, who narrowly avoided being struck on the cheek. "Deal!" She cried, spinning in the air like a weightless feather, hoping to land a kick to the Prince's chest. He caught her small foot, wrapped in a meticulously embroidered shoe made of blue silk, and pushed her back with surprising strength.

The servants and guests gasped, fearing that Chichi would fall back on the banquet tables and hurt herself. They did not expect her to flip in mid-air, jump off from the table using her hands, and land into the praying mantis stance with such ease and grace.

"You're a quick one." Prince Blazed remarked without praise. He glared at The Ox King." You did not tell me your daughter was a fighter."

"Oh,uh...yes." The Ox King Babbled. He could not supress his prideful smirk." I taught her everything i know."

Princess Chichi's feet pounded against the stone floor as she charged at the Prince, seizing his distraction as an ample oppurtinity to regain some of the honor she lost tonight. The Prince heard her coming and countered with an attack before she could land a blow.

The Princess winced, feeling the burning pain that consumed her below the naval. Before collapsing to her knees, in pure desperation, she lashed out like a wild cat, hitting her mark on the prince's face, and leaving behind four bloody scratches.

Princess Chichi's maids crowded around her, but it was one of the guards who picked her up and returned her to her bedchamber. Over the guards' shoulder, before leaving the room, the Princess saw her father dismiss everyone from the banquet, announcing he needed to speak to the prince alone. He caught his daughter's stare, and smiled sadly. He was very proud of her, but also saddened by what she had done.

. . . .

SaiyanWolfAlchemist: Thank you. I worked extremely hard on the first chapter. I hope to have more posted soon. Thanks for reviewing!

guest: Mm. Ok. thanks for the review.

ESPAOL: Gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

_"I couldn't marry such a heartless man, Dad, "_Chichi thought while groaning in her bed from the pain. At any minute her maids would return with the doctor and quite possibly The Ox King himself. She needed to have her argument ready when The Ox King demanded to know the reason behind her behavior. "_He wasn't worthy of being my king..." _

She knew her argument was weak and no matter what she rehearsed in her head, she knew her reasons were shallow, and she was wrong to challenge Prince Blaze. Her father had told her not to fight and she disobeyed him. Her union with Prince Blaze had been arranged since she was a little girl, and she failed to show her future husband that she could be an elegant, obedient wife.

Princess Chichi was growing impatient as she waited for someone to come into her bedchamber. Surely, they couldn't have forgotten her. Did The Ox King dismiss her maids and send the doctor home as punishment for her shameful behavior? Ignoring the pain she felt, the Princess slowly limped across the room and pulled open her door.

Heat caressed her skin, coaxing out drops of sweat from all over her body. Smoke invited itself through her nostrils and lungs, burning them in its wretched way. The Princess covered her mouth in horror as she coughed, struggling to breathe. The smell of burning hair and bodies filled the castle along with the roaring flames from down the hall.

The castle was on fire, and everyone she ever knew was most likely dead!

Shock and fear consumed all of her senses, and Princess Chichi didn't have time to mourn or pray to the Gods before a man's silhouette appeared, dodging through the flames like a wolf sprinting through a forest.

"Princess Chichi!" The man shouted, spotting her in the doorway." Hurry! We must jump out the window if you want to escape!"

The Princess shook her head. She couldn't leave the castle. Not because it was her home or that she refused to live when her father's fate was unknown. No, something was keeping her at the castle, and Chichi bolted further from the man - - an ex bandit her father had welcomed into his home, who went on to become the King's most loyal guard- - and up the castle stairs to her father's bedchamber. Where, hopefully, a certain book was waiting beneath his bed.

. . .

celestia carito: Dora the Explorer did not prepare me for what you said, but I understood half of it so," muchas gracias!"

SaiyanWolfAlchemist : I know right? I wouldn't want to marry him either :)

Mew57 : Aw, you're such a sweetie, thank you for reading :)

Mao: Thanks! I can't wait to write the scene where they meet, it's going to be fun!


End file.
